


Resist you - traduction

by Parataxe



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Magic, established sam/sybil
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22395664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parataxe/pseuds/Parataxe
Summary: Le seigneur Vétérini et le commissaire Sam Vimaire ont été mystérieusement kidnappés. En s’échappant, ils ont accidentellement activé un sort qui les emmènerait plus volontiers vers une chambre à coucher que vers une audacieuse évasion. TRADUCTION de la fic du même titre, de Treelunar.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes de l’auteur : 
> 
> J’ai eu cette idée pendant que je lisais « Q is for Quirmian Love Potion », donc je cite ce travail en tant qu’inspiration. J’espère que j’utilise cette fonction correctement ! Dans tous les cas, merci scarletmanuka de m’avoir inspiré(e) avec ton texte !
> 
> J’adresse des remerciements tout spéciaux à L3rron, qui est la meilleure beta-lectrice que j’aurais pu souhaiter. Tu es la meilleure ! 
> 
> Note de la traductrice : 
> 
> Merci à Treelunar de m’avoir permis de traduire cette fic que j’aime beaucoup et de la partager.  
> Je suis loin d’être une professionnelle, et c’est ma première traduction de fic. Je n’ai malheureusement pas le temps de faire des recherches approfondies pour retrouver tous les petits tics de langages de chaque personnage (mais je suis ouverte à la critique, si vous repérez des traductions aléatoires, je peux toujours corriger  ).  
> Cette fic appartient donc à Treelunar, voici le lien https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753778/chapters/26490939  
> Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Sam ouvrit les yeux et rien ne changea. Il cligna plusieurs fois. Il n’y avait toujours que le noir total.

Juste un instant auparavant, il se tenait dans le Bureau Oblong, fixant un point sur le mur pendant qu’il faisait un rapport sur les affaires courantes de la cité. Maintenant, il ne pouvait rien voir, mais l’air semblait différent. Était-il autre part ? Il s’assit. Près de lui, il pouvait entendre une respiration dans le silence ambiant.

« Commissaire ? »

Ah, donc le Patricien était là, peu importe où était ce là.

« Monsieur. »

« Il semblerait que je sois en l’incapacité de voir, ce qui, je l’espère, est dû à l’absence de lumière. » Il y eu un bruissement de tissu. « Savez-vous où nous sommes, Commissaire ? »

« Aucune idée, monsieur, je n’y vois rien non plus. Avez-vous, à tout hasard, un portail magique installé dans votre bureau ? »

« Pas que je sache, non. »

Vimaire commença à tâter les alentours, se demandant si le palais ne s’était pas effondré et s’ils n’étaient pas morts sans s’en rendre compte. Tout semblait plutôt solide, après réflexion, et l’exploration de la pièce confirmait ses suspicions : ils n’étaient définitivement pas dans le Bureau Oblong.

La pièce semblait être complètement nue. Pas de meubles, pas de tapis, pas de fenêtres... et pas de porte. Ce qui voulait dire que leur absence de vision était probablement dû au fait que la lumière ne pouvait pas entrer dans la pièce. Mais quel genre de pièce ne possédait pas de porte ?

Il partagea ses découvertes avec Vétérini, qu’il pouvait tout à fait imaginer s’être installé dans une position confortable, assis sur le sol. Probablement avec ses mains croisées derrière sa tête[1].

« Nous avons très certainement été amenés ici par magie », la voix de Vétérini sortait des ténèbres. « Et, considérant que nous sommes principalement en un seul morceau, ce n’était pas un accident. En théorie, quelqu’un capable de magie n’aurait pas besoin d’une porte pour entre dans une pièce. Et cela rend la sortie quelque peu plus difficile, n’est-ce pas ? »

C’était cohérent. Ils n’étaient pas attachés, n’avaient pas été assommés, et, oui, ils s’étaient soudain retrouvés à un autre endroit. Peut-être qu’il ne s’était même pas écoulé une minute, et qu’ils avaient simplement été, d’une certaine façon, instantanément transportés...

« Par magie ? Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous téléporter ici, qui pourrait vouloir faire ça ? »

Ses questions ne rencontrèrent que le silence. Vimaire se demandait si Vétérini connaissait les réponses. Mais s’il avait raison et qu’ils avaient été téléportés ici – ce qui semblait de plus en plus probable – alors les mages étaient impliqués dans cette histoire. Vimaire commença aussitôt à réfléchir à une façon possible d’arrêter un mage.

Les charges étaient claires : abduction, faux emprisonnement, conspiration dans le but de causer une échauffourée[2], et enfermement volontaire d’un honnête citoyen dans un espace confiné avec une créature mortelle, alias le Patricien.

Mais il n’était pas question d’acculer un mage. Vous ne savez jamais ce qu’il peut faire, donc en arrêter un allait relever du challenge !

« Il n’y a pas moyen de s’échapper » marmonna-t-il en tapotant les murs. « Qu’est-ce qu’on va faire si la magie s’est bloquée ou un truc du genre ? Comment est-ce que cette pièce est même approvisionnée en air ? Un mage se serait laissé une voie de sortie... » il songea à la prévoyance naturelle du mage typique et gémit intérieurement « Ou peut-être pas... »

« Je parlerai à l’Archichancelier Ridculle », dit le Patricien. « Les mages de l’Université de l’Invisible doivent être en capacité de tracer une magie non officielle. Je serais particulièrement intéressé de rencontrer le propriétaire de cet hébergement fascinant. »

_Et moi donc_ , pensa Vimaire.

« Ce serait un honneur d’arrêter celui qu’ils trouveront, monsieur. Mais comment allons-nous sortir d’ici pour le faire ? Cette putain de prison n’a même pas de porte ! » Il avait pratiquement hurlé la dernière partie, et frappé le mur, emporté par sa frustration.

Le mortier s’effrita, et Vimaire fut soudain distrait de sa douleur à la main par un imperceptible scintillement, uniquement visible parce que le reste de la pièce était plongé dans le noir absolu. Il saisit le mur et en arracha le plâtre.

Cela prit un moment, mais finalement, la lueur devint plus qu’un scintillement, et d’étranges symboles lumineux apparurent. Grâce à leur lumière, Vimaire pouvait voir que le mur qu’il venait de démolir semblait être plus récent que les morceaux qui l’entouraient. Il tourna pour voir le reste de la pièce à cette nouvelle lueur. Elle était vraiment nue, mais les murs et le sol étaient délavés par endroits, comme s’il y avait eu des meubles que l’on avait enlevés. Et il y avait le Patricien, se tenant debout à quelques mètres de Vimaire, fixant les symboles. Vimaire ne l’avait pas entendu se lever.

« Ce n’est pas une cellule de prison » dit Vimaire, après s’être remis de la surprise. « Regardez, jusqu’à récemment, il y avait un grand placard ici, et là il y avait probablement un lit ». Il pointa les endroits de la pièce où les murs et le sol étaient le moins délavés. « Qui que soit la personne qui a fait ça, elle doit être débutante dans le kidnapping ».

_Mais suffisamment intelligente pour enlever toutes les affaires personnelles avant de nous envoyer ici_ , ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Avec un air étrangement suffisant, le Patricien pointa sans un mot le plafond. Vimaire regarda vers le haut et laissa échapper une inspiration surprise. Une trappe dans le plafond ! La seule partie de la pièce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas explorer en touchant. Il sourit. « Ils n’ont pas prévu que nous trouverions ces trucs lumineux ! Ils ont même mis du plâtre neuf sur ces trucs pour qu’on ne puisse pas voir la sortie ! »

« Je suspecte qu’ils ne s’attendaient pas à ce que quiconque frappe le mur avec une telle férocité », Vétérini semblait plutôt ravi, presque fier.

Vimaire se tourna vers les runes un instant. Il voulait les mémoriser, dans le cas où cela se révèlerait utile pour trouver qui les avait envoyé ici. A quoi est-ce que ça servait ? Pourquoi étaient-elles ici ? Elles semblaient déroutantes, la lumière qu’elles dégageaient était d’une couleur subtilement décalée. Il en toucha une prudemment. Elle changea pour un rouge profond. Fascinant ! Il tendit de nouveau la main, juste au moment où Vétérini criait « Commissaire, attendez ! »

Trop tard. Si Vimaire avait été un mage, il aurait vu le flash couleur octarine. En l’état, le rouge profond du symbole couvrit brièvement les murs, le sol et le plafond puis disparut. Les runes semblaient plus fades qu’avant.

Vétérini soupira. « J’aurais préféré que vous ne fassiez pas cela », dit-il. « Vimaire, étant donné que nous avons été conduits ici par magie, et qu’il y avait d’étranges symboles lumineux sur le mur, j’étais enclin à penser qu’il était évident qu’il s’agissait de runes magiques. Sachant qu’aucun de nous n’a étudié les arcanes runiques, il aurait été préférable de ne pas les activer. »

_Merde_. Vimaire regarda la pièce. Il n’y avait rien de différent. Aucun monstre n’était apparu, aucun portail magique ne s’était ouvert. « Il ne s’est rien passé, je crois.» Ou si ? Est-ce qu’il ne se sentait pas un peu étourdi, ou est-ce que c’était seulement son imagination, qui s’attendait à ce que quelque chose se produise ? Et depuis quand est-ce qu’il faisait aussi chaud ici ?

« Rien que nous ne puissions voir. Qui sait quel était l’utilité de cette pièce avant qu’elle ne soit utilisée comme donjon improvisé ? Enfin, il n’y a rien d’autre à faire qu’espérer, maintenant. » Le Patricien sembla perplexe pendant un instant, presque distrait. Il cligna des yeux lentement.

« Savez-vous crocheter une serrure, Commissaire ? »

« Je viens des Ombres, monsieur. » En regardant Vétérini, quelque chose semblait étrange, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus... Il fit un pas vers lui. « Et comment envisagez-vous que je l’atteigne ? »

La voix du Patricien était calme « Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver une solution... » ses yeux ne quittaient pas Vimaire alors qu’il faisait un pas en avant. Il se tenait si près de Sam qu’ils se touchaient presque. Vimaire avait l’impression que ses sens étaient plus affutés, en quelque sorte, il pouvait ressentir les ondulations de l’air vicié, sentir l’homme devant lui... Dieux, il faisait vraiment très chaud ici, non ?

Lord Vétérini continua, parlant comme s’il n’accordait pas d’attention à ses propres mots, « je pourrais vous porter, comme cela il vous serait possible d’atteindre le plafond, Commissaire. »

Sam peinait à se concentrer sur la conversation. Il était en train de se demander pourquoi, dans le passé, il avait choisi de regarder un point dans le mur plutôt que le visage qui était si près du sien maintenant. Les sourcils acérés, la barbe nette, les yeux perçants...

« Vous êtes plus léger que moi. Je devrais probablement vous porter », murmura-t-il en étendant son bras, l’esprit absent, pour combler la faible distance entre eux. Ses doigts frôlèrent la robe du Patricien, quand il ramena soudainement sa main. Son instinct de conservation était suffisamment puissant pour briser la transe dans laquelle il se trouvait – on ne touchait pas le Patricien si l’on voulait garder son bras attaché au reste du corps. Désorienté, il fit un petit pas en arrière, essayant de s’éclaircir l’esprit.

« Monsieur ? » dit-il, prenant garde de ne pas regarder le Patricien.

« Commissaire. » la réponse de Vétérini était douce.

« Monsieur, je pense que... » _oh, dieux..._ « Je pense que ces runes font... quelque chose... »

« Hum, oui, je serais enclin à vous croire... » il semblait faire un effort pour retrouver son self control. « C’est très embêtant. » Il y eut une pause réfléchie. « Bien que j’ose penser que cela aurait pu être pire. »

Vimaire rit sans joie, tout en avançant des spéculations sur la texture que pourraient avoir ces lèvres contre les siennes, ce corps sous ses mains.... « Je ne suis pas sûr que ça pourrait être pire ! »

« Sérieusement, Vimaire ? Nous aurions tout aussi bien pu périr dans une explosion magique, ou avoir invoqué des créatures depuis les Dimensions des Basses Fosses. Ceci, bien qu’étant... » il regarda Vimaire, et pendant un instant, il sembla qu’il allait faire un pas, avant de se reprendre « gênant, peut-être, et troublant d’une certaine façon, est plus surmontable que ce que nous aurions pu espérer. »

Vimaire fit l’erreur de regarder à nouveau le visage de Vétérini, et il lui était maintenant impossible de regarder ailleurs.

Le Patricien continuait de parler. « La magie a tendance à s’estomper avec le temps, mais compte tenu de la façon dont elle croît pour le moment, il est possible qu’elle devienne encore plus forte avant... Puis-je suggérer que nous partions aussi vite que possible ? »

Considérant ses sentiments d’alarme face à la situation actuelle et... malgré d’autres choses qu’il ressentait, Vimaire était très favorable à cette suggestion.

« Ouais, partons. Vous n’allez pas me porter, d’ailleurs. »

Lord Vétérini leva un sourcil et sortit, depuis un repli de sa robe, un jeu de crochets. Il regarda Vimaire, dans l’expectative.

Jurant intérieurement, Vimaire se plaça en-dessous de la trappe pour faire la courte-échelle à Vétérini. Celui-ci prit appui sur les mains croisées, touchant l’épaule du Commissaire pour trouver son équilibre avant de s’élever gracieusement et de toucher le plafond pour se stabiliser.

Le bref contact sur son épaule, même à travers les couches de vêtements, lui fit l’effet d’une décharge électrique. Cela n’aidait pas non plus Vimaire de se retrouver nez à nez avec la robe de Vétérini et, oh dieux, l’odeur... Comme des livres et de l’acier, et surtout Vétérini, si intoxiquant, d’une certaine façon...

Le poids sur ses mains était étonnamment stable pendant que le Patricien œuvrait. Vimaire regardait ses longs doigts efficaces qui crochetaient la serrure. Il était doué, bien sûr, ce connard, omnipotent et astucieux bâtard. Il avait toujours le contrôle de chaque situation, évidemment, même celles qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler. Surtout celles-là.

Sam avait souvent voulu le frapper.

Sam avait parfois voulu l’embrasser.

Il avait envie de briser ses défenses, de lui faire perdre son sang-froid, de voir si –

Il y eu un cliquetis. Vimaire sentit le poids quitter ses mains pendant que Vétérini se hissait, ouvrant la trappe dans le processus.

Après quelques secondes, deux mains apparurent depuis le trou dans le plafond.

Vimaire avait confiance en la capacité de Vétérini de juger quel poids il pouvait soulever, et de s’être assuré en conséquence.

Il prit un peu d’élan et sauta.

D’une manière ou d’une autre, il réussit à saisir les mains du Patricien. Vétérini resserra sa prise, donnant à Vimaire le sentiment rassurant qu’il ne le laisserait pas partir, ne le laisserait pas tomber.

Il fut tiré vers le haut jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse franchir lui-même la trappe, et que Vétérini le lâche. Vimaire regretta immédiatement le contact de ses mains.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Debout dans la pièce poussiéreuse où menait la trappe, le Patricien regardait attentivement Vimaire en train de se relever. Les pupilles du Commissaire étaient écarquillées, et Lord Vétérini savait qu’il devait avoir une mine similaire en cet instant. Il savait également que les effets de la magie augmentaient encore, et ils atteignaient, rongeaient le contrôle méticuleux qu’il avait habituellement sur lui-même.

Vimaire lui rendit son regard. Le Patricien n’avait pas l’habitude de briser un échange de regards, sachant que la personne en face de lui le faisait habituellement d’elle-même.

Vimaire ne le fit pas.

Vimaire, qui ne se laissait faire par personne, avec ses convictions féroces et sa colère et sa barbe rugueuse.

Lord Vétérini déglutit.

Il était inhabituellement difficile pour lui de se concentrer. Il se demandait si la pièce était véritablement aussi chaude ou si c’était un effet de la magie.

Vimaire était juste debout, là, en train de le regarder. Comme en transe, Vétérini tendit la main et effleura la joue de Vimaire, hypnotisé par la sensation de sa peau sous le bout de ses doigts. Vimaire frissonna légèrement.

Soudain, des mains déterminées attrapèrent la robe du Patricien, et les lèvres de Vimaire furent sur les siennes, douces et affamées et féroces. Avant même de s’en rendre compte, Vétérini était en train de lui rendre son baiser, et c’était presque identique et en même temps pas tout à fait exactement comme... – comme ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer, tout à fait hypothétiquement parlant.

Il laissa sa main glisser dans les cheveux de Vimaire, l’amenant plus près de lui. Vimaire agrippait sa robe, explorant sa bouche de sa langue. L’embrasser semblait être la chose la plus parfaite, la seule chose à faire maintenant. Mais, quelque part au fond de son crâne, il y avait toujours une pensée rationnelle et logique, et elle était en train d’essayer d’attirer son attention.

Vimaire était envouté par un sort. Il était pratiquement drogué. Normalement, il n’aurait pas voulu cela, il ne voulait pas vraiment cela. La magie allait s’estomper, et alors –

Vimaire ne voulait pas ça.

Vétérini se figeât. Il mit fin au baiser.

S’éloigner de lui était extraordinairement difficile. Cela allait à l’encontre de tous ses instincts actuels. Il devait admettre à contrecœur qu’il admirait les pouvoirs du mage qui avait créé ce sort.

Le regrettable manque de contact semblait aider Vimaire à se remettre. Il regarda ses mains avec confusion, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. Vétérini était plutôt amusé de le voir se tapoter la poitrine et le ventre, comme s’il avait peur que le Patricien l’ait poignarder sans qu’ils s’en aperçoive. Il balbutiait des excuses.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris... Oh, dieux... suis pas comme ça d’habitude, putain, n’aurais jamais... Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, bordel... Monsieur, je suis... »

Le Patricien leva la main.

« S’il vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas à propos de cela, Commissaire. Il est incroyablement difficile de combattre ce sort. En fait, je dirais que c’est à la limite de l’impossible. Je dois l’avouer, ma volonté n’est pas souvent... testée de cette façon. »

Lord Vétérini avait conscience que son niveau de self-control était bien supérieur à celui de la vaste majorité des gens. Il avait passé sa vie à s’entrainer pour toujours avoir le contrôle, un contrôle de la situation, ce qui passait premièrement par un contrôle de lui-même.

« Monsieur, » dit Vimaire. C’était plutôt attendrissant de le voir aussi énervé. Vétérini ressentit une envie écrasante de faire taire ses marmonnements mortifiés par un baiser, mais il retint l’impulsion et la repoussa.

Vimaire évitait le contact visuel. « Nous devons sortir d’ici, » dit-il. « Où sommes-nous, d’ailleurs ? »

« Je crois qu’il est temps de le déterminer, » dit Vétérini en marchant sans bruit vers la porte. Elle était déverrouillée, mais elle n’avait manifestement pas été ouverte depuis un certain temps. Elle était coincée.

Le Patricien fit un pas de côté pour laisser à Vimaire l’espace de donner à la porte réfractaire un coup d’épaule encourageant[3]. C’était très attrayant. Vétérini dû s’empêcher de tendre à nouveau la main vers lui. Cela n’allait pas être facile.

Vimaire sortit dans le couloir devant lui. Le Patricien le suivit, sa légère claudication à peine perceptible[4].

Il y avait des fenêtres montrant un coin de ciel gris. Vimaire les avait vues aussi, et il lança un regard à Vétérini. Il n’avait pas besoin de dire à voix haute que cela signifiait qu’ils étaient toujours à Ankh-Morpork. Cet air brumeux et sale était inimitable.

Après un contact visuel un brin trop long, Vimaire se glissa tranquillement dans un coin, jetant un coup d’œil autour de lui.

Soudain, il leva la main pour lui signifier de s’arrêter. Le Patricien, qui l’avait suivi de plus près que ce qu’il aurait fait en temps normal, avait d’une certaine façon foncé sur le bras de Vimaire, étendu subitement. Le contact inattendu contre sa poitrine lui envoyait d’étranges picotements diffus.

Le Commissaire eut l’air aussi surpris par le contact, et peu désireux de le rompre. Résolument et lentement, il enleva son bras de la robe de Vétérini. Tous les sens du Patricien lui criaient de saisir le poignet de Vimaire, de l’empêcher de retirer sa main, de l’embrasser et de le serrer contre lui...

Et puis le contact s’évaporat. Vétérini cligna des yeux. Vimaire lui fit signe de se cacher et, un moment plus tard, ils se tenaient tous les deux dans une alcôve obscure. Le Patricien se tenait parfaitement immobile. Il savait comment disparaitre. Mais Vimaire, lui aussi, avait un talent pour se tapir dans les ombres invisibles.

Deux hommes débouchèrent en patrouillant du coin du couloir. La façon dont ils marchaient était indiscutablement signe qu’ils patrouillaient. Lord Vétérini nota en passant qu’aucun d’eux ne maitrisaient la technique préférée de Vimaire du _pas réglementaire._ Ils seraient épuisés après quelques heures.

Pendant qu’ils attendaient que les hommes passent, il nota que Vimaire louchait vers lui. L’homme était attentif aux ombres – il pouvait toujours le voir. D’une certaine façon, c’était une pensée réconfortante.

Vimaire tendit soigneusement la main, comme pour s’assurer que ce qu’il voyait était réel. Le Patricien regarda avec fascination les doigts hésitants atteindre son bras, le touchant doucement. Ne voulant pas que le contact s’arrête, Vétérini pris sa main. Vimaire était immobile, mais Vétérini pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement.

C’était si difficile de rester immobile, alors que Vimaire était si proche, _juste là_...

Enfin, le corridor fut de nouveau vide.

Toujours en se tenant les mains, ils avancèrent prudemment jusqu’au coin. Il y avait plusieurs pièces adjacentes au hall, mais surtout, il y avait une porte donnant sur un balcon. Vétérini lui fit signe.

L’air frais du soir l’aida à s’éclaircir les esprits. Vimaire regardait avec circonspection le sol – ils étaient au dernier étage.

« Quand ils remarqueront que nous nous sommes échappés, ils vont nous chercher », dit-il.

« Je compte là-dessus. Peut-être que certains citoyens observateurs seront capables d’indiquer qui était en train de faire ces recherches. »

« Où allons-nous entretemps, alors ? Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je préfèrerais éviter d’aller au Guet avant que cette... magie se soit évaporée. Et le palais est... » il agita vaguement la main « carrément de l’autre côté de la rivière. Beaucoup d’opportunités pour ces personnes de nous retrouver. »

« Ah, oui, je préfèrerais reporter cette confrontation à demain matin. » Il était momentanément distrait par la façon captivante dont le soleil illuminait le visage de Vimaire.

« Monsieur ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Avez-vous une suggestion sur l’endroit où aller ? Je connais des endroits dans les gouttières qui sont plutôt bien cachées, si - »

« Oh, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Fort heureusement, j’ai un certain nombre de lieux sûrs dans cette ville. Des endroits dont même le Guet n’a pas connaissance. »

Vimaire fronça les sourcils. « Nous devons être tenus au courant de ce genre de choses. Vous ne pouvez pas garder des putains de choses comme ça -, » il hésita. Vétérini avait ramené ses cheveux en arrière, de la façon dont il avait observé les gens le faire dans certaines... situations. Il avait toujours su parfaitement imiter les comportements observés.

« Pouvez pas garder... des putains de secrets... » Vimaire balbutiait distraitement. Ravi de son succès, Vétérini s’appuya contre la balustrade et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le Commissaire capitula devant cette tactique déloyale, et se tenait maintenant debout, un peu sous le choc. Vétérini sourit triomphalement.

« C’est juste ici, Commissaire, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

« Si vous n’arrêtez pas d’être aussi emmerdant, vous allez vous prendre un poing dans la gueule, » marmonna Vimaire dans sa barbe.

Vétérini répondit doucement quelque chose de qui sonnait suspicieux, du genre « promesses, promesses ».

Comme un chat, il escalada le mur de l’habitation pour atteindre le toit. Là, il attendit que Vimaire grimpe, planifiant mentalement la route la plus simple. Heureusement, les toits étaient proches les uns des autres, ici, et la planque n’était pas loin. Il n’avait pas envie de faire des acrobaties dans son état actuel[5].

Il montra le chemin à travers les toits. À un moment, il y eut de l’agitation dans les rues derrière eux. De toute évidence, leur absence avait été remarquée et les rues autour de la résidence étaient fouillées. Le Patricien n’avait pas besoin de regarder Vimaire pour savoir qu’il en était également conscient. Il le fit quand même[6].

Peu de temps après, il atteignirent leur destination. Une échelle secrète bien connue, utilisée par les voleurs et les visiteurs nocturnes clandestins de tous genres[7], menait à la rue. Deux maisons plus loin se tenait une petite bicoque décrépite. C’était là que se rendait Vétérini.

La porte n’était pas barrée, comme c’était toujours le cas. Il n’y avait même pas de serrure. Le vent soufflait à travers les vitres brisées de l’habitation abandonnée, d’une certaine façon plus fort que la douce brise qui soufflait dans la rue.

Vimaire ferma la porte, observant avec scepticisme.

« C’est donc ici, que vous planifiez de nous cacher cette nuit, monsieur ? »

« Ils sont encore en train de nous chercher. Personnellement, je préfèrerais gérer cette situation une fois que les effets de certaines runes magiques se seront dissipés. »

« Bien sûr, mais... est-ce que c’est sûr, cet endroit ? »

Vétérini sourit. « Il y a plus de précautions de sécurité que ce qui est immédiatement apparent, - »

Il fut interrompu. « Ne me dites pas. » Vimaire traversa la pièce sale vers l’un des murs dénudé. « C’est un passage secret, n’est-ce pas ? Laissez-moi le trouver. »

Il commença à frapper précautionneusement sur le mur. Vétérini se demanda s’il essayait de se distraire de l’influence de la magie. Lui-même avait du mal à ignorer les cheveux ébouriffés de Vimaire, sa position déterminée devant le mauvais mur. Son esprit persistait à lui fournir des idées parfaitement inappropriées.

Vimaire hésitait et fit le tour de la pièce. Quelque chose semblait attirer son œil. Les trois livres sur l’étagère. Bien sûr, un d’eux devait être un mécanisme secret qui révélait une porte cachée. Tout le monde savait ça. C’est pourquoi le Patricien avait dû s’assurer qu’il était éloigné de l’entrée réelle, comme les autres classiques tels que les statues dont la tête pouvait se pencher en arrière pour révéler un levier, ou un porte-manteau ostentatoire.

Vimaire fit un pas vers cette partie de la pièce et s’arrêta. Ses yeux se plissèrent. Il se retourna et se dirigea vers le mur opposé.

Le Commissaire Vimaire était certainement quelqu’un d’attentif. Il avait l’esprit vif et était incroyablement intelligent, même s’il ne se considérait pas comme tel. C’était impressionnant de le voir repérer si rapidement la mauvaise direction qui aurait trompé tant de gens. C’était aussi terriblement attirant. C’était vraiment un type saisissant, ce Sam Vimaire.

Ce n’était pas une nouvelle constatation, mais le sort rendait beaucoup plus compliqué de mettre ces pensées à part. Vétérini soupira et se dit qu’il ne devait plus garder le contrôle sur cette influence magique que quelques heures encore. Les sorts duraient rarement plus longtemps. Ce n’était pas aussi simple que d’habitude de contrôler ses pensées.

Un petit bruit de grincement indiquait que Vimaire avait trouvé la bonne brique sur laquelle appuyer. Un escalier étroit s’était révélé derrière les lambris.

Vétérini lui fit un signe de tête approbateur, ce qui sembla troubler Vimaire. C’était, de l’avis du Patricien, une Bonne Chose, et il se décida à le faire plus souvent.

Ils s’engouffrèrent tous les deux dans l’escalier, fermant la porte secrète derrière eux.

[1] Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais, putain, il le _savait_.

[2] Parce que quand Vimaire sortirait d’ici, il y aurait une putain d’échauffourée !

[3] Comprendre : une poussée puissante, avec élan

[4] La plupart des jours, sa canne lui servait juste de décoration.

[5] A ce moment, même marcher occasionnait des... difficultés inhabituelles.

[6] Regarder Vimaire était plutôt appréciable.

[7] Sauf par les assassins, qui préféraient les sentiers d’escalade moins mondains.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le seigneur Vétérini et le commissaire Sam Vimaire ont été mystérieusement kidnappés. En s’échappant, ils ont accidentellement activé un sort qui les emmènerait plus volontiers vers une chambre à coucher que vers une audacieuse évasion.

Chapitre 2

La cave secrète était joliment meublée. Le sol était propre et recouvert d’un tapis, il y avait un lit, une table, quelques cruches d’eau et de la nourriture y était entreposée. Quelques livres pour passer le temps, parce que le Patricien soutenait l’idée que vous devriez toujours lire de nouvelles chose quand l’occasion se présente.

« Nous devrions... » Vimaire se tourna pour le regarder et Vétérini déglutit. Maintenant qu’ils étaient hors de danger et n’avaient pas d’objectif immédiat, il était incroyablement difficile de se distraire de...ça. « Nous devrions essayer de dormir. Ou lire, peut-être, si vous n’êtes pas fatigué. C’est, au vu des circonstances, plutôt malheureux que nous ayons à partager de si petits quartiers sous l’influence de l’enchantement, mais il semble qu’aucune autre alternative ne s’offre à nous. »

Son expression resta aussi neutre qu’il le pouvait[1], alors que des centaines d’images assaillaient son esprit, chacune plus séduisante que la précédente. Des images où lui et Vimaire, chacun vêtu de moins de moins de vêtements et... dieux, ce sort était vraiment en train de mettre à l’épreuve son légendaire self-control...

Il réalisa soudain à quel point il se tenait proche de Vimaire. Avait-il avancé sans y penser ? C’était tout simplement inacceptable, étant donné à quel point il était à présent difficile de s’éloigner. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se maitriser.

Un instant plus tard, il était plaqué contre un mur et Vimaire l’embrassait, et c’était si bon, c’était comme de l’air pour un homme qui se noyait, et il ne voulait rien d’autre que de continuer. Il plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de Vimaire et souleva sa poitrine pour l’exposer aux baisers de Vimaire qui descendait le long de sa gorge.

Pourquoi devait-il combattre cela, alors que Vimaire en avait manifestement aussi envie, alors qu’ils voulaient tous les deux cela, pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils juste pas...

Mais Vimaire n’avait pas choisi cela. Vimaire était sous l’effet d’un sort, tout comme lui. Même Vétérini trouvait le sortilège difficile à combattre, et Vimaire, bien qu’incroyablement borné et d’une volonté de fer – il mordit ses lèvres à cette pensée – n’avait pas son self-control.

Vimaire était en train d’ouvrir sa robe.

« Vimaire. Vous êtes, » son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, « nous sommes drogués. »

« La ferme, » répondit Vimaire. Les caresses du Commissaire sur sa poitrine alors qu’il tentait d’ouvrir sa robe suscita des sensations délicieuses dans tout le corps de Vétérini. Résister était bien assez difficile sans que Vimaire le touche... Il ne savait pas s’il serait capable de reculer.

« Vous êtes en train de rendre ça excessivement dur, vous savez, » murmura-t-il, essayant de regagner sa concentration malgré les extraordinairement distrayantes actions de Vimaires.

« Oh, vraiment ? » Vimaire sourit malicieusement et laissa sa main descendre vers les hanches du Patricien et - « Hé bien, il semblerait que ce soit indéniablement vrai, non ? »

Vétérini devait user de toute sa concentration pour rester parfaitement immobile, ne pas bouger d’un muscle, alors que toutes ses impulsions lui hurlaient de bouger ses hanches, que ce serait si facile, que ce serait si bon...

« Ce... n’était pas ce que je... »

Penser était incroyablement difficile.

Mais quelque part dans le fond de son esprit, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Vimaire. Dès que les effets se seraient volatilisés, le Commissaire serait horrifié. Vimaire avait, dans le passé, suffisamment répété sa désapprobation envers le Patricien. Et même s’il ne l’avait pas pensé[2], cela semblait être une indication suffisante qu’il n’aurait jamais, en temps normal, considéré l’éventualité de coucher avec Vétérini.

S’il n’arrêtait pas Vimaire, s’il n’arrêtait pas tout cela, Vimaire ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Vétérini prit quelques inspirations profondes et, dans l’un des exploits de volonté les plus impressionnants de sa vie, plaça délicatement sa main sur la poitrine de Vimaire et le repoussa.

« Non, Commissaire, » dit-il doucement. « Nous sommes tous les deux soumis à un sort. Ne nous pouvons pas, pas maintenant. »

Vimaire le regardait intensément, de la même façon dont il regardait les suspects qui s’interposaient entre lui et la résolution d’un crime, et que les dieux les aident s’ils n’avaient pas l’intention de coopérer avec le Commissaire Divisionnaire du Guet.

Il était excessivement excitant d’être fixé par un tel regard, comme si Vimaire était une force de la nature, implacable et obstinée et bien décidée à ne pas suivre les ordres.

Quand Vimaire parla, ce fut d’une voix basse.

« Monsieur, les choses que je veux vous faire... »

Vétérini manqua une respiration.

Vimaire se pencha légèrement vers lui, la main de Vétérini toujours sur sa poitrine.

« Désirez-vous que je les fasse ? »

« Vimaire, je... »

« _Le désirez-vous_ ? »

_Oui. Plus que tout, oui._

Il ne pouvait pas répondre ça, il ne devait pas, dieux, la façon dont Vimaire avait dit cela, toutes les possibilités, -

Vimaire profita de ce moment de distraction pour écarter son bras et l’enlacer, et sans le prévenir, il souleva Vétérini pour le porter, à la façon d’une mariée. De surprise, Vétérini s’accrocha à lui.

Il pouvait stopper Vimaire, le battre, le neutraliser, mais il ne le voulait pas. Oh, à quel point il ne le voulait pas. Être porté de cette façon si possessive par cet homme fort, colérique et obstiné était inhabituellement appréciable. Il en voulait plus, il voulait que Vimaire le prenne et le tienne et le touche. Sa tête tournait, et réfléchir devenait de plus en plus impossible pendant que Vimaire l’embrassait, avant de le déposer sur le lit.

Vimaire était assis sur ses jambes, le chevauchant, le maintenant efficacement en place. Son sourire narquois promettait tellement de choses.

« Comment faites-vous pour être aussi attirant, enfoiré ? » dit Vimaire, et Vétérini ne put se retenir de sourire. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa main, mais Vimaire se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa paume, et soudain Vétérini trouva que sa main se trouvait dans une position bien importune. Il l’enleva, et les lèvres de Vimaire rencontrèrent les siennes dans un baiser affamé.

Le Commissaire le repoussa ensuite, étendant ses épaules contre le matelas, le tenant fermement en place tout en couvrant son cou et sa clavicule de baisers. Le Patricien gémit et se cambra. Vimaire savait manifestement ce qu’il voulait et savait ce qu’il faisait, et Vétérini le _désirait_ , désirait donner à Vimaire tout, absolument tout. Il voulait qu’il _prenne_ tout.

Vimaire avait finalement réussi à enlever la robe, et ses doigts exploraient la peau nue de Vétérini, chaque caresse l’électrisant. Son dernier reste de contrôle explosa, et pendant que Vimaire enlevait son pantalon pour découvrir son érection, tout ce que Vétérini pu dire, haletant, fut « oui, oh, _oui_ ! »

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Avec un peu d’aide de la part de l’homme allongé sous lui, Vimaire enleva rapidement le reste de leurs vêtements, les jetant sans ménagement sur le sol. Lord Vétérini faisait courir ses mains élégantes tout le long de sa poitrine, explorant sa peau. Vimaire frissonna. Il ne pouvait pas penser très clairement, mais ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il avait besoin de Vétérini, désespérément besoin de lui, et que maintenant, il était en train de le toucher.

Le Patricien avait l’air presque vulnérable. Il semblait si mince sans ses robes, et pourtant il était clairement apparent, en regardant son corps, que tout chez cet homme était vif et létal. Pourtant, en cet instant, les cheveux de Vétérini étaient défaits et son habituel masque impassible s’était envolé. Des mèches de cheveux épars tombaient sur son visage. Quand Vimaire toucha son sexe, il gémit, empoignant désespérément les draps. C’était la chose la plus excitante qu’il ait jamais vue. Le tyran terrifiant d’Ankh-Morpork, rendu sans défense sous ses caresses.

Il se pencha et l’embrassa encore, sur la bouche, sur la mâchoire, sentant sa barbe sous ses lèvres. Il descendit, embrassant et léchant la poitrine de Vétérini, lentement pour commencer, puis plus vite, plus fermement, explorant son corps. Les mains de Vétérini étaient accrochées à ses épaules, le tenant près de lui, et le Patricien commença à bouger les hanches doucement, cherchant manifestement à obtenir un peu de friction. Il gémit doucement.

« Commissaire... Pourriez-vous... ? »

Vimaire passe une main entre eux, causant un adorable halètement du Patricien alors qu’il prenait son sexe dans sa main, entamant un va-et-vient régulier. Vétérini se cala sur ses mouvements avec ses hanches, ce qui était d’une certaine façon plus excitant que ca n’aurait dû l’être, cette façon dont Vétérini suivait son commandement. Utilisant son autre main pour se stabiliser contre le matelas, Vimaire continua son exploration de la poitrine du Patricien. Il prit l’un des tétons de Vétérini dans sa bouche et le suça, suscitant un autre délicieux gémissement. Enhardi par cette réaction, Vimaire osa le mordiller doucement.

Vétérini laissa s’échapper un cri aigu, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans le dos de Vimaire.

Vimaire s’arrêta et le regarda avec inquiétude. L’avait-il blessé ?

Vétérini bougeait ses hanches avec insistance, alors que les mouvements de Sam avaient cessé. Sa respiration était rapide. Il haleta, « Pouvez-vous- Pouvez-vous refaire ça, encore ? »

Vimaire était trop heureux de s’exécuter.

Vétérini cria de nouveau, de douleur et d’extase. Ses ongles imprimaient de longues marques dans le dos de Vimaire. Celui-ci gémit, et s’assit pour prendre son propre sexe dans son autre main. Avant qu’il ne puisse s’en occuper lui-même, il y eu une autre main, et Vétérini prit sa place. Sam commença à bouger les hanches en même temps que cette main, haletant alors que le Patricien suivait son rythme.

Sam augmenta progressivement la vitesse de ses mouvements. À un certain moment, il remarque que Vétérini murmurait quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait pas entre ce que c’était. Il se pencha.

C’était son nom, son nom qui tombait dans les halètements des lèvres du Patricien, murmuré encore et encore. Vimaire gémit, ses hanches s’arquant involontairement. Vétérini, toujours observateur, même dans cette situation, bougea son pouce sur sa fente, tout en gardant le même rythme avec ses autres doigts.

Vimaire haleta et se contracta, avant de venir dans un cri. Il pouvait sentir Vétérini réagir à ses gémissement et aux contractions de sa main alors qu’il jouissait, et finalement, Vétérini vint aussi.

Vimaire s’écroula à côté de Vétérini, à peine conscient, se sentant comme enveloppé dans un doux tissu de coton.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

L’aube se répandait sur la ville d’Anhk-Morpork. Les deux hommes les plus puissants de la ville dormaient dans une cave oubliée. Pour le moment, leur absence n’avait pas encore été remarquée dans la cité.

Quand Lord Vétérini se réveilla, il trouva Vimaire endormi à ses côtés. Un moment plus tard, tout lui revint en mémoire. C’était comme un rêve, maintenant. Il était douloureusement conscient que ce n’était pas le cas.

Il se souvint de ce qui s’était passé. De comment il avait échoué.

Ce n’était pas un sentiment qu’il devait gérer fréquemment.

Vimaire avait été sous l’influence d’un sort, et Vétérini avait couché avec lui. Il l’avait _utilisé_. Il aurait dû être capable de résister – après tout, il était Havelock Vétérini. Il aurait dû neutraliser Vimaire, dans ce cas, le garder sain et sauf jusqu’à ce que les effets de la magie s’estompent.

Il ne s’était pas assez contrôlé, mais, plus que ça, il s’était laissé aller à la tentation, à un Vimaire qui avait semblé si disposé, si demandeur, même si Vétérini _savait_ que ce n’était pas réel. Peut-être qu’il aurait été capable de se battre, d’épargner Vimaire, s’il n’avait pas été aveuglé par ses besoins égoïstes, par ses propres désirs.

Il rassembla ses pensées. Se lamenter sur ce qui était déjà du passé n’aiderait pas Vimaire, maintenant.

Il devait partir. Il semblait peu probable que Vimaire veuille le voir dès la première heure du matin, après s’être réveillé et avoir réalisé ce qu’ils avaient fait et ce que Vimaire trouverait très certainement, maintenant, horrible. Après que Vétérini l’ait trahi, ait pris l’avantage sur lui, profitant de son état mental altéré.

Après tout ce qui s’était passé.

Il ramassa ses vêtements et s’en alla sans un bruit, espérant que Vimaire penserait que tout cela n’avait été qu’un rêve.

Ah, l’espoir. Le plus grand de tous les cadeaux, n’est-ce pas ?

Quand le Commissaire Vimaire se réveilla, il était seul. Quelque chose semblait manquer. Ce n’était pas son lit. Confus, il s’assit, et le mouvement lui causa une sorte de douleur dans la peau de son dos.

Doucement, les souvenirs commencèrent à émerger dans son esprit. Attendez, ce n’était pas vrai. Surement, ce n’était pas... ils n’avaient pas... ils n’avaient pas pu... ça devait être un rêve –

Ensuite, il se souvint de la pièce. Les runes. Oh, dieux. Tout cela était vrai ?

Il regardant la pièce autour de lui et grogna, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Cet endroit évoquait de plus en plus d’images de la nuit passée. Les vêtements sur le sol. Le mur où il avait plaqué –

Où était Vétérini ?

Soudain, un autre souvenir se rappela à lui.

Quand ils étaient entrés dans la cave, et que Vétérini l’avait regardé avec ces yeux affamés, et qu’il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher de l’embrasser...

Vétérini l’avait repoussé. Il avait dit non.

Et il l’avait ignoré.

Mais il aurait pu arrêter Vimaire, non ? C’était un assassin. Il était remarquablement doué en combat rapproché, probablement avait-il une robe remplie de couteaux, aussi.

Mais Vétérini avait été frappé par le sort, lui aussi, non ? Sinon, il n’aurait jamais –

Vimaire se souvenait qu’il avait dit, avant, que c’était pratiquement impossible de résister à ce sort. Et le Patricien avait manifestement essayé de résister, combattant le besoin imposé par la magie, essayant de ne pas laisser les effets résulter en actions. Il avait fait un putain de bon travail. Vimaire se souvenait de l’effet que ça faisait. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer la volonté nécessaire pour combattre _ça_. Et il était en train de _gagner_ contre le sort. Jusqu’à ce que, bien sûr, Vimaire rende cela impossible par ses actions, lui enlevant la possibilité de se contrôler, lui ôtant la possibilité de _refuser_.

Vétérini avait eu l’air de prendre son pied, oh oui, et c’était probablement le cas, à ce moment – c’était ce que faisait le sort. Mais il ne l’avait pas voulu... pas voulu... oh dieux, qu’est-ce qu’il avait fait ? Il avait ôté toute capacité d’action à cet homme, alors que Vétérini avait, d’une certaine façon, réussi à garder le contrôle, dire non, se battre contre la magie, la réaction de Vimaire avait été – il l’avait soulevé de force et porté jusqu’au lit.

Pas étonnant que Vétérini se soit éclipsé en douce. Bien sûr qu’il voulait être seul après ce qui s’était passé, et certainement pas près de _lui_ !

Le Patricien avait toujours généré un tel air de dignité, de distance, d’inaccessibilité – pour avoir tout cela, tous ses murs détruits de cette façon, c’était mal, cela devait être horrible pour quelqu’un qui n’avait jamais laisser personne être proche de lui. Cela semblait aller à l’encontre de ce qu’il était.

Sans qu’on lui demande rien, une image apparut dans l’esprit de Vimaire, de Vétérini, nu, haletant, demandeur. C’était excitant, et Vimaire se sentit immédiatement coupable de penser à cela.

Le pire, c’était que Vétérini lui pardonnerait probablement, il dirait la même chose qu’il avait dite à Sam quand il l’avait embrassé la première fois : qu’il était sous l’effet d’un sort, qu’il n’avait pas pu résister.

Le fait est que Vimaire était toujours vivant ce matin, et c’était une preuve suffisante que Vétérini ne le blâmait pas pour ses actions.

Mais le fait que Vimaire ait été ensorcelé quand il avait ignoré de force les limites de Vétérini, hé bien. C’était une excuse pour Vimaire, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses meilleures pour Vétérini, non ?

Dieux, serait-il un jour à nouveau à l’aise face à Vimaire ?

Il serra son poing. _Putain de magie_. Quand il aurait mis la main sur le kidnappeur qui était à l’origine de tout ça...

Une fois sorti de la maison, il se dirigea immédiatement vers le Guet. Il prit quelques-uns de ses agents de confiance et leur dit de se mettre à la recherche de preuves de kidnappings magiques.

« Qui est-ce qu’un mage peut bien vouloir kidnapper ? » demanda Carotte.

« Le Patricien, apparemment. Et, possiblement, moi, mais il est possible que ce soit juste parce que nous étions dans la même pièce. » Une autre pièce lui apparut mentalement, mais il repoussa cette image. « Dites aux gars que nous cherchons quelqu’un qui a accès à la magie, qui m’a kidnappé et a envoyé d’autres personnes pour me retrouver hier. Nous n’allons pas répandre l’idée que quelqu’un a kidnappé le Patricien, d’accord ? Vétérini s’occupe de parler aux mages, donc vous allez aller au palais et vous assurer qu’on a toutes les informations en main. »

Carotte eu l’air perturbé pendant un moment, mais salua diligemment et parti parler au reste du Guet. Vimaire soupira. Il savait pourquoi il était confus. Habituellement, c’était Vimaire qui allait au palais, mais là tout de suite, il n’irait pas sans être convoqué. Quand... Si Vétérini voulait le voir, il lui ferait savoir. Pour le moment, il enverrait quelqu’un d’autre faire les rapports.

Le jour, il patrouillait dans la ville pendant de longues heures. Il s’était lancé à corps perdu dans l’affaire du kidnapping magique, mais malgré tout, rien n’en était sorti. La maison avait été retrouvée, mais elle était vide maintenant, et personne ne semblait savoir à qui elle appartenait. Bien, Vétérini devait probablement le savoir, mais Vimaire devrait attendre le rapport de Carotte. Putain de magie, vous aviez besoin d’un mage pour le retrouver.

Alors, il marchait.

Peu importe comment il se plaçait, sa peau tiraillait là où les griffures sur son dos s’étalaient et il se souvenait de ce moment, quand Vétérini l’avait nommé si délicieusement, haletant sous ses mains, semblant tellement apprécier chaque moment...

Il repoussait chaque fois ces images, mais elles ne cessaient de revenir. Elles suscitaient une réaction involontaire de ses parties privées, et c’était le pire de tout.

Vétérini n’avait jamais voulu cela, il avait essayé de l’arrêter. Ces souvenirs que Vimaire avait étaient volés. Il n’avait aucun droit sur ces souvenirs de Vétérini dans ces moments incroyablement vulnérables, que Vétérini n’avait jamais désiré lui montrer. Que Vimaire avait juste pris !

Il rentra chez lui aux petites heures, et uniquement parce que Colon, Chicard et Hilare s’étaient ligués contre lui pour lui intimer de se reposer, et qu’ils avaient la situation sous contrôle. Saletés de traitres.

Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas dormir.

Sybil le trouva en train d’arpenter les couloirs.

« Oh, chérie, je t’ai réveillée ? » demanda-t-il, se sentant vaguement coupable de ne pas aller au lit.

« Non, non, je dois juste garder un œil sur les jeunes – ils sont à un âge où ils font beaucoup de coliques et d’indigestions et, bien... Tu sais comment c’est. » Elle prit sa main. « Sam, tout va bien ? Ils m’ont dit que tu avais été kidnappé par magie mais que tu avais réussi à t’échapper ! Est-ce que tu es sur le point d’arrêter quelqu’un d’important ? »

Elle vit son visage et gloussa « ne sois pas si surpris, chéri. Les gens me racontent des choses, tu sais. »

Sam regarda ailleurs. « Ce n’était pas juste moi. Vétérini a été kidnappé aussi. »

« Oh, ça demande un fameux courage. Est-ce qu’Havelock va bien ? »

« Je... ne sais pas. Je ne l’ai pas vu depuis hier, quand nous nous sommes échappés. Carotte est allé au palais faire son rapport, et il dit qu’il travaille dans le Bureau Oblong, comme d’habitude, mais... » il vacilla.

Sybil l’amena gentiment vers le sofa.

« Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri ? Pourquoi as-tu envoyé le capitaine Carotte faire le rapport à ta place ? »

« Vétérini... je... nous... » Il prit une grande inspiration, et parla vite, avant de perdre sa résolution. « J’ai couché avec lui. Mais, c’était, nous étions, je veux dire - »

Il tenta plusieurs façons de s’expliquer, mais à chaque fois il s’interrompait et recommençait une nouvelle tentative. Après quelques secondes de balbutiements inintelligibles, Sybil le serra dans ses bras, le faisant taire.

« Oh, mon cher Sam, tu n’as vraiment pas besoin de te sentir si misérable à propos de tout cela. Tout va bien. Bien sûr, je te laisserai volontiers t’expliquer quand tu te sentiras plus cohérent à ce sujet. J’adorerais savoir comment tout cela s’est passé ! » Elle le lâcha. « Tu devrais inviter Havelock pour le diner, un jour, afin que nous puissions tous avoir une discussion, tu sais, je suis sûre que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement qui conviendra à tout le monde. Je connais Havelock depuis longtemps, et je serais heureuse de - »

« Non, non, pas comme ça ! C’était... » ses mots intégrèrent son esprit, et il s’arrêta, confus. « Attends, tu penses que nous... et... et même si... tu es d’accord avec... ? »

« Mais bien sûr que je le suis, Sam, ne sois pas ridicule. » Elle lui rendit un regard affectueux. « Je sais que tu m’aimes, et je t’aime. Havelock et moi sommes amis depuis très longtemps. Je veux que vous soyez tous les deux heureux, et je serais heureuse d’accueillir Havelock dans la famille. Les dieux savent qu’il doit se sentir seul, il travaille beaucoup trop. »

« Oh. Hum. » Il regarda Sybil et se demanda, pas pour la première fois, ce qu’il avait bien pu faire pour mériter une telle épouse. Son support et sa compréhension semblaient n’avoir aucune limite, même si elle avait très mal compris la situation.

« Tu... wow. Mais ce n’est pas ce que j’essayais de dire. Tu vois... » Il lui parla de la pièce sombre, des runes magiques, et du besoin soudain et urgent d’embrasser le Patricien.

Et il l’avait embrassé, sans se faire poignarder. Cela avait été une surprise.

Il lui parla aussi de la planque. La façon dont il – dont Vétérini avait dit qu’ils ne devaient pas, qu’il l’avait repoussé, et qu’il –

Il se dégoutait. Le fait qu’il ait encore des souvenirs de ce qui s’était passé par la suite ne rendait pas les choses meilleures, tout particulièrement alors que son corps n’y réagissait pas par le dégout. Il avait terriblement apprécié, _bordel_ , et ce n’était pas juste, parce que Vétérini... Vétérini avait essayé de l’arrêter...

Sybil lui tenait la main.

« Oh, Sam. Je suis désolée. » Elle caressa sa main gentiment. « Ce n’était pas ta faute. Vraiment pas. Je suis sûre qu’Havelock comprend... »

« C’est justement ce qui m’inquiète. » Sam peinait à contrôler sa voix. « Je veux dire, je suis en vie, donc je suppose que ça veut dire qu’il comprend. Mais, chérie, en quoi est-ce que ça rend la situation plus supportable pour lui ? Est-ce qu’il a déjà, avant, tu sais... dans sa vie ? Oh dieux... » il couvrit ses yeux avec sa main. « En plus, c’est moi qui ait activé ces _putains_ de runes... »

Il devait avoir l’air vraiment désespéré, parce que Sybil le prit sans un mot dans ses bras.

Après une minute de câlin rassurant, elle le laissa de nouveau. « Mais, Sam... Tu vas bien ? Tu étais aussi sous l’effet d’un sort, donc tu n’as pas vraiment eu ton mot à dire dans l’histoire. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? »

« Je... » Il soupira. Il détestait le dire, il détestait le penser. Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir à Sybil, et puis, à quoi bon, de toute façon ? « Honnêtement, c’était... putain, c’était bon ! Vétérini est... » il cherchait ses mots. « Exaspérant. »

Il était toujours aussi maitre de lui, et puis il ne l’avait plus été, et...

« Et excitant. Et, et je n’ai pas le droit de penser ça ! Il n’a jamais voulu que je le voie ainsi, il n’aurait jamais volontairement souhaité cette... intimité ! »

Sybil sourit doucement. « Oh, quelle nuit ça a dû être. » Le sourire s’estompa, et sa voix se fit sérieuse. « Chéri, cela semble évident que vous devez avoir une franche discussion ensemble sur ce qui s’est passé. Parler de tout ça vous ferait du bien à tous les deux. »

« Je ne peux pas le voir maintenant ! Pas s’il ne le demande pas. C’est compréhensible qu’il ne veuille juste _vraiment_ pas avoir affaire à moi pendant un moment. »

« Tu ne pourrais pas l’éviter éternellement, tu sais. »

« Je peux, s’il le souhaite. »

Sybil soupira.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Plusieurs jours s’étaient écoulés. Apparemment, les kidnappeurs avait utilisé ce que Cogite Stibon appelait un « VPM » - Pratique Voilée de la Magie. Cela rendait presque impossible de retracer l’origine du sort de téléportation. Sort, la machine pensante de l’université, était encore en train d’essayer de remonter à la source du signal. Les détails techniques avaient complétement perdu Vimaire.

Aucun messager n’était venu l’informer qu’il avait un rendez-vous avec le Patricien. Vimaire envoyait d’autres agents délivrer les rapports au palais. Il savait qu’ils spéculaient sur les raisons pour lesquelles il n’y allait plus lui-même. Pourtant, personne n’avait osé lui demander.

Il passait ses journées à faire de la paperasse, suivant les indices connectés au kidnapping, et il patrouillait. Il passait ses nuits à patrouiller.

Les griffes dans son dos guérissaient. Chaque fois qu’il s’appuyait sur quelque chose ou bougeait d’une certaine façon, il les sentait, et cela lui envoyait des images dans son esprit, Vétérini, haletant, gémissant sous ses mains...

Quand il essayait de dormir, les images étaient plus que de simples flashs.

Il essayait d’oublier. Il essayait de rester occupé.

Les jours étaient devenus des semaines.

Un jour, qui semblait identique aux autres, Vimaire entra dans son bureau, comme il le faisait d’habitude.

Il n’était pas particulièrement attentif, mais son subconscient n’arrêtait jamais, lui, d’être un bâtard suspicieux et _il y avait quelqu’un dans la pièce_.

Sa main était à mi-chemin de son épée quand il reconnut Vétérini.

Le Patricien sorti du décor qu’il avait, en quelque sorte, occupé, ses mains levées doucement dans un geste évident de non-agression. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la garde de l’épée de Vimaire. Celui-ci se rappela qu’il tenait encore sa main au-dessus de son épée, et la ramena vers lui.

Vétérini prit une profonde inspiration. « Commissaire Vimaire - » il s’arrêta.

Vimaire était très inquiet, maintenant. Vétérini savait _toujours_ quoi dire !

« Monsieur ? » dit-il, incertain.

Il voulait lui dire à quel point il était désolé. Que ce qu’il avait fait était mal, qu’il n’aurait jamais, dieux, jamais forcé quelqu’un qui disait « non », qu’il ferait n’importe quoi pour que ça aille mieux, s’il pouvait améliorer la situation ! – mais elle ne pourrait jamais être améliorée. C’était quelque chose avec laquelle il devrait vivre. Pour toujours.

Il ne savait pas comment exprimer tout cela. Donc, à la place, il opta pour un incertain « Monsieur ? »

Vétérini le considéra pendant de longues secondes, rassemblant apparemment ses pensées.

« Commissaire, cette ville repose sur notre travail commun. C’est pourquoi je suis ici. » Juste un instant, une expression de tristesse traversa le visage habituellement impassible du Patricien. « Je ne vous reproche pas de... ne pas vouloir me parler. En fait, je suis plutôt surpris que vous n’ayez pas encore commencé à me crier dessus ou... » ses yeux se fixèrent sur l’épée, encore une fois. « Aucune sorte d’excuse ne pourra seulement commencer à - »

Vimaire était plutôt confus en entendant ce que Vétérini était en train de dire, mais il eut le sentiment qu’il devait l’interrompre.

« Je sais. Je suis d’accord ! Aucune excuse ne pourra être suffisante. Mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolé. Dieux, je le suis... »

Vétérini avait l’air perplexe, une occurrence rare.

« Et pourquoi... pour quelle possible raison... Dites-moi, Commissaire, à propos de _quoi_ êtes-vous désolé ? »

La confusion de Vétérini semblait contagieuse. Vimaire n’avait aucune idée de ce que la question pouvait impliquer. « Je... vous savez ce... c’est-à-dire. Dans la cave, ce qui s’est passé, je, je, j’aurais dû... » encore une fois, une image lui traversa l’esprit.

« Vimaire, vous... vous réalisez, n’est-ce pas, que vous étiez sous l’emprise d’un puissant sortilège, à ce moment ? J’aurais dû arrêter les choses avant que cela n’aille plus loin, et je suis sincèrement désolé de ce qui s’est passé à cause de ma faiblesse. »

« Votre _faiblesse_ ? Vous m’avez repoussé ! Vous avez dit non ! Qu’est-ce que vous auriez pu essayer de plus pour arrêter ? Vous résistiez parfaitement ! Et ma réponse à tout ça a été de vous entrainer au lit de force et... et... » Comment Vétérini pouvait-il seulement se blâmer lui-même pour ça ?!

« Je ne suis pas aussi démuni que vous semblez le penser, Commissaire. Il était tout à fait dans mes cordes de neutraliser quelqu’un sans le blesser, ce qui est exactement ce que j’aurais dû faire, compte tenu du fait que vous n’étiez pas vraiment vous-même. Je regrette profondément que ma volonté se soit avérée insuffisante pour empêcher que les choses aillent trop loin. »

« Bon, écoutez, maintenant ! Ce n’est pas vous ! Vous êtes humain aussi, même si vous prétendez l’inverse. Que vous ayez même pu résister à ce sort pour commencer était ridiculement suffisant ! Je n’ai même pas pu combattre le sort, encore moins quand nous étions, hé bien... vous savez... en contact. Et même là, vous avez pu vous défendre ! Et je vous ait pris la seule option que vous aviez quand je vous ait ‘distrait’, et je vous ai empêché de partir ! »

La voix que Vétérini prit pour répondre était presque apaisante, ce qui était étrange à entendre. Habituellement, le Patricien gardait sa voix aussi neutre et impassible que son visage.

« Ce n’est en aucun cas de votre faute, Vimaire. Vous n’auriez pas pu agir autrement. Ce qui s’est passé, c’était la magie, ce n’était pas vous. »

Vimaire ressentait un mélange déconcertant de culpabilité et de colère, les deux directement adressés à la silhouette longiligne en face de lui. Pourquoi insistait-il pour prendre tous les torts, alors que toutes les preuves pointaient dans la direction opposée ?

« Vous étiez tout autant sous l’effet du sort ! Et malgré cela, même si c’était une excuse pour tout ce que j’ai fait, hé bien, _ça ne rend pas les choses meilleures pour vous, pour autant, non_ ? » Il avait lâché avec colère cette dernière partie, plus qu’il ne l’avait voulu, et pourtant c’était la vérité. Il serra les poings et regarda ses pieds.

Le Patricien resta silencieux pendant un long moment.

Vimaire continuait obstinément à regarder ses bottes. Elles auraient besoin d’un bon coup de brosse, nota-t-il distraitement.

Finalement, Vétérini inspira, comme s’il avait pris une décision. Quand il parla, sa voix était douce.

« Vimaire, je ne veux pas que vous vous blâmiez à propos de cela. Il y a quelque chose... Je n’avais pas l’intention de vous le dire, principalement parce qu’il n’y avait pas de raison pour que vous le sachiez, mais, manifestement, c’est la seule façon pour que vous arrêtiez de vous torturer pour mes fautes. »

Il disait cela d’un ton détaché, comme s’il parlait de quelqu’un d’autre. Vimaire ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regarder.

« Soyez assuré que vous n’avez rien fait à mon encontre, rien auquel j’aurais pu objecter d’une quelconque façon. Parce que je... Hé bien. Je n’aurais jamais dit « non » si nous avions tous les deux été sobres. »

Vimaire fronça les sourcils, confus, alors que son esprit tentait de donner un sens à ces mots. Vétérini ne le regardait pas.

« J’ai souhaité cela. J’aurai été capable de résister, si je ne l’avais pas souhaité. J’ai profité de la situation, même si je tenté de ne pas le faire.

Vous avez, à de multiples reprises, exprimé votre désapprobation à mon encontre. J’étais parfaitement conscient que vos actions, cette nuit-là, étaient dues au sort, et que vous n’aviez pas votre mot à dire à ce moment. Et, bien que j’aie tenté, je n’ai pu résister, parce que je le désirais. »

Vimaire était sous le choc. Vétérini, apparemment, avait dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire et se tenait là, sans bouger.

Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait dire ? Que... que Vimaire ne l’avait pas forcé ?

Sam ressentit un immense soulagement. Une partie de son esprit lui disait qu’il y avait autre chose, mais pour le moment, Vimaire tremblait presque en réalisant qu’il ne faisait pas partie des cauchemars de Vétérini, qu’il n’avait pas ôté son libre arbitre et sa dignité à un homme sous l’influence d’un sort.

Il n’était pas à l’origine de la détresse de Vétérini.

Parce que Vétérini avait... il n’avait pas dit non pour son propre bien ?

C’est pour cela qu’il ne l’avait pas convoqué ! Vétérini avait pensé... Il avait pensé... Hé bien, c’était dans la même veine que Vimaire, n’est-ce pas ?

Et il en avait vraiment été bouleversé. C’était étrange de penser que le Patricien s’inquiétait pour lui de cette manière.

Il réalisa que Vétérini n’avait toujours pas bougé. Avec hésitation, il fit un pas en avant.

Le Patricien fit un pas en arrière calculé, pensant manifestement que Vimaire allait l’attaquer. Il maintenait toujours sa posture de non-agression.

Il lançait au Patricien un Regard, voulant qu’il reste tranquille, et couvrit la distance qui les séparait. Vétérini était comme statufié, pendant que Vimaire tendait lentement son bras, hésitant, avec sa main à quelques centimètres du visage du Patricien. Les yeux de Vétérini étaient fixés sur lui, comme s’il essayait de résoudre un puzzle particulièrement complexe. Il avait l’air un peu... nostalgique ? Et, peut-être, juste un peu optimiste.

Sam allait craquer nerveusement quand Vétérini bougea enfin, se penchant vers sa main de telle façon que Vimaire tenait sa joue en coupe.

Encouragé par cette réaction, Vimaire se pencha et toucha doucement les lèvres de Vétérini avec les siennes. Il pouvait sentir la main de Vétérini recouvrir la sienne, toujours posée sur sa joue.

Sam recula après quelques secondes, et se retrouva à nouveau fixé par ce regard scrutateur.

« Comme c’est fascinant, » dit-il calmement. « Il n’est pas facile de me surprendre, Commissaire. »

« J’en suis flatté ! » dit Sam, se sentant secrètement heureux.

« Êtes-vous sûr que vous allez... bien, Vimaire ? Après tout, vous n’étiez pas vraiment vous-même, quand... »

Sam se sentit profondément touché que Vétérini se préoccupe sincèrement de lui. Il tenta de cacher ce sentiment aussi bien que possible. « Pourquoi n’ai-je pas été mis au courant de vos émotions, espèce connard sentimental? » Cependant, conscient qu’il ajoutait à l’inquiétude de Vétérini, il continua : « Je vais bien. Honnêtement, j’étais principalement inquiet pour vous. Je veux dire, je me souviens que je n’étais pas vraiment très délicat, non, je ne vous ai pas laissé beaucoup de choix... »

« Cela, » dit Vétérini avec emphase, « n’était pas un problème. Du tout. »

Vimaire se souvint de la façon dont Vétérini avait réagi sous ses mains, et cette fois, il n’y avait pas de vague de culpabilité qui accompagnait cette image.

« Oui, c’était... plutôt, huuum, oui, n’est-ce pas... »

Le Patricien sourit subtilement, avant d’embarquer Vimaire dans un autre baiser, moins chaste que le précédent. Les lèvres de Vétérini contre les siennes semblaient plus parfaites qu’il n’avait pu l’imaginer. La langue de Vétérini lui faisait des choses délicieuses.

Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, les joues de Vétérini était colorées, et il avait l’air légèrement débraillé. Vimaire trouvait que ça lui allait bien.

« Voulez-vous que... » il se sentait soudain irrationnellement timide. « Vous savez, sans influence magique à la con ? »

Vétérini leva un sourcil. « Ne pensez-vous pas que Lady Sybil y verrait un inconvénient ? »

« Oh, je crois qu’elle comprendrait qu’on ne l’invite pas pour la première fois. Mais bon, je suis sûr qu’elle serait ravie de se joindre à nous, si vous voulez. »

L’expression sur le visage de Vétérini le fit presque exploser de rire. Il s’employa à canaliser son rire, mais c’était de justesse. Il se sentait en quelque sorte ravi et ridiculement heureux.

« Allons à l’avenue Scoune pour le moment. Je suppose que nous devons parler tous les trois, de toute façon, et j’aurais vraiment besoin d’une tasse de thé maintenant, pas vous ? »

[1] Ce qui voulait dire vraiment très neutre, en fait.

[2] Ils savaient tous les deux qu’il ne l’avait pas pensé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour le temps consacré à cette lecture! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce travail autant que moi :)


End file.
